Soaring High
by Hidenpersonality
Summary: Charlie gets tired of sitting in his house all day and decides to do something with his night. Something that he loves. One - shot. Written for Hogwarts Online, Slytherin homework.   :


**A/N Alright. So this is my first story on fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. It was written for Hogwarts Online forum. Slytherin homework to be exact. (: My Character was Charlie, My theme Flying Dragons, and my prompt was clouds. ((:**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. If I did. Draco would be all minnnneeeee. ((:**

"Charlie? Where are you going this late!" Molly yelled after him.

"I just need to clear my head a bit mum," He shouted back before slipping his boots on, grabbing his wand and apparating to the only place he could think of. He was tired of sitting in a house all night when he could be doing something else. Something halfway productive. So instead of being a bum all night he was going to go flying. Not the type of flying most wizards do, however. He was going dragon flying.

Charlie's greatest passion in life was anything to do with dragons. Whether it was breeding, feeding, flying, training, or even grooming. He loved doing it. Perhaps that was the reason for the lack of relationships throughout his life. Maybe he was too in love with dragons, and his job to care about anything else or anyone else.

Charlie took a deep breath after apparating to the dragon lair, as he liked to call it, before going over to his personal wardrobe. He grabbed his flying clothes and dashed to the washroom to change. When he came back he was all dolled up in leather, and boots that were probably too big for him. A smile on his face he went over to the stall where his favorite dragon lay.

"Pulcher?" Charlie spoke into the dark stall. "Wanna go for a ride?"

A roar of fire erupted from deep within the stall, which Charlie took as a yes. He smiled even more before opening the door and walking in. He lit his wand to give him some light and saw the beautiful dragon looking right at him. He carefully ushered the dragon out of his stall and then out of the dragon lair itself.

Charlie climbed carefully onto the Dragon, and tapped his foot on Pulcher's side indicating it was time for take off. The dragon escalated and Charlie was at home once more. In the air, soaring through the white puffy clouds. This was where he belonged. In the sky on his dragon. He could spend his entire life up here.

The clouds made the sky seem even more beautiful as he flew around the purple sky. It was sunset. The sky was full of different colours. Red, orange, pink, and his personal favorite, yellow. This was how he could live forever. He could live in the sky. With the clouds around him acting as his own personal protector.

Sometimes people overthink dragon flying. They think it's easy. Oh how wrong they are. It took Charlie years to be able to fly on one. You had to learn how they work, what he couldn't do when flying on one. Most of all. He had to learn how to interact with them without getting his head bitten off. You had to be gentle with them, and get it across their minds that you're not there to hurt them.

Charlie couldn't stop smiling as he soared through the night sky on his Pulcher. He loved this dragon, he had been there since she was bored. Had even named her. It took him forever to find the right name for her, but finally going to a different language to pick. He chose the latin word for beautiful. Mainly because she was the first dragon he had even seen be birthed and he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He will remember that day for the rest of his life. No matter what.

Charlie smiled even bigger before gently landing his dragon on a patch of grass near the dragon lair. Almost as if he was in a daze, he carefully put the dragon back in her stall, and apparated home. His mother had gone to sleep by then. So did everyone else in the house. He walked in the kitchen and summoned himself a glass while getting a bottle of firewhiskey down from the cupboard. Then he did something, that even surprised himself. He toasted to his life, because he wouldn't want to change a thing.

**A/N Please Please Please! Read and Review! (:**


End file.
